Feline Furiousness
by IfEaRnOfIsH
Summary: The Doctor and Donna encounter their greatest enemy yet...a headstrong cat.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Doctor Who…but…SURPRISE! I _do _own the cat in this fan fiction! Gotcha' there, didn't I?! –Snickers-

**Author's note:**

Something I thought up after watching my cat, Minstrel, chase off a poor, unsuspecting paper boy. He does those sort of things, you know.

**Summary:**

The Doctor and Donna encounter their greatest enemy yet…a headstrong cat.

**Feline Furiousness**

'All this sunshine and _still _no bees!' Donna contemplated sadly. She nudged the Doctor roughly. 'Have you been listening to a word I've said?!' She demanded.

'No…' The Doctor admitted absently, wearing a frown. 'Is it just me, or does something feel _wrong_?'

'Can't there be a day when something _isn't _wrong?!' Donna sighed as she and the Doctor continued their stroll down the sunny path. She gave the back of his head an expectant look; it would have been the front, but this part of his head was preoccupied with a block of flats in the distance. She rolled her eyes and walked on grimly, questioning herself _why_she even bothered at all.

'Donna…?'

'What is it?! A dangerous daisy?!' Donna snapped sardonically.

'No…it's the tulips you've got to watch out for…but I've found what's wrong…' He motioned to something ahead of them.

Donna looked in the said direction, and found a black and white cat sitting in the path, its tail twitching, suggesting a threat in every movement. An overgrown tooth glinted in the sunlight.

And it appeared to be watching them.

'Aw! It's just a cat' Donna cooed, bending down. She started to make numerous (and ridiculous) squeaky noises.

The cat didn't seem to be impressed at all.

The Doctor frowned at it. 'What do you mean, "Get out of my way"?' He mumbled absently.

'You're not telling me it's a bloody alien.' Donna groaned, scrutinizing the cat before standing.

'Nah. Your average domestic cat.' The Doctor explained. 'It, well…_he_, doesn't like us here.'

'How'd ya' figure that one out?'

'Animal minds are easy to read from a distance.' The Doctor said thoughtfully. 'And we, apparently, are in his way…'

'In his way?!' Donna snapped. 'We haven't even _done _anything!'

'He doesn't seem to think so.' The Doctor bent down gingerly. 'Can we pass?'

There was no physical response, but the Doctor let out a short bark of laughter.

'What? What does he say?!' Donna questioned.

The Doctor stood and grinned at her. 'He says he's going to get us if we don't move.'

Donna snorted in laughter; the tail began to twitch faster.

The Doctor thrust his hands into his coat pockets and grinned madly at the cat. 'Nope.' He stated. 'Shan't.'

The cat sprang to his feet, a yowl in the back of his throat. The Doctor and Donna gave a wary jump back.

'Oooh, he didn't like _that_.' The Doctor hissed. They began to back away warily as the cat advanced menacingly.

'Donna…'

'What, Doctor?!'

'You know that thing we do a lot?'

'This isn't the best time for a round of twenty questions!' Donna snapped as she began to trip over her own feet. She rolled her eyes at the Doctor's hurt look. 'I dunno'…running?!'

'Yes, that's it. RUN!'

With that, the Doctor and Donna turned on their heels and ran back up the street. The cat gave chase, giving out numerous angry hisses, like a frying pan.

The Doctor and Donna nearly smacked into the locked doors of the TARDIS.

'Quick! Get it open!' Donna urged in hysterics as the Doctor made numerous attempts to get the key in the lock. She looked back; the cat was gaining on them quickly…

The Doctor gave a triumphant cry as the door opened; they darted inside and slammed it shut after them. They leant against the door and began to catch their breath.

There was a thump on the roof.

The Doctor shot Donna an anxious glance and fled to the computer screen on the console.

'I don't believe it!' The Doctor snarled.

'What? What is it?!'

'He's on the bloody roof!' The Doctor shouted, barely believing it himself. Donna joined him at the console; the cat was sunning itself on the roof of the TARDIS, very much getting comfortable.

Oh, she knew what to do.

'I'll go get the broom.' She stated, exiting the console room.

**-Brandishes umbrella- Do I have to whack those reviews out of you?! Well?! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! This was only meant to be a one shot, but after requests for more, I just couldn't refuse. -Hands umbrella to LuckyBlackCat- Coz' she awesome!**

The Doctor ground his teeth together as the shriek of claws on wood echoed throughout the TARDIS. The cat was obviously making himself at home, the Doctor noted sourly. He winced at the claw sharpening reached an unbearable pitch.

'I've had just about enough of this cat!' Donna spat, storming into the console room. She looked, the Doctor noted, rather silly with two pillows over her ears. She noticed his amused expression, and prepared to deliver a stinging slap, but was soon preoccupied otherwise when the cat began to yowl in earnest.

Growling, Donna reached for the broom and stormed outside, leaving her pillows abandoned on the floor.

'Donna! You know what happened last time!' The Doctor warned, forced to raise his voice over the ear splitting yowl. She ignored him, opened the door and stood in the doorway, prodding the cat angrily with the end of the broom.

'Come on, you. Off.' She commanded it. With a hiss, the cat launched it's attack, claws flying. The Doctor leapt off his chair and dragged her back inside with great difficulty; she was violently waving her prized broom about, swearing that she would somehow get that cat. She shrugged him off (Eventually), and stood in silence, glaring at the TARDIS ceiling.

The smug yowl rose up again.

Donna let out a cry of immense frustration. 'Do something!' She demanded in a shriek.

'I don't know!' The Doctor roared as the yowl increased. 'The only pet I've ever had was a well behaved robot dog! And he was _very well behaved!_ Never needed house training, walks…' He continued to count K9's attributes on his fingers in his rant as Donna snatched up his coat and began to rummage through its pockets.

The Doctor stopped abruptly when she pulled out a prized possession. Panic bells ringing, the Doctor stepped forwards carefully, pleading palm outstretched.

'Now Donna…lets not be rash…'

'I've think we've gone past that…' Donna replied smugly, holding the item back slyly.

'Please…'

Donna flashed him a glance of the desired item; he made a grab for it, but missed as she dodged aside.

'If you don't give it to him, I will.' She promised.

She held out the clockwork mouse.

'Well.'

He gave it a sad look.

'Don't make me do it.' He begged. Donna raised one eyebrow subtly.

'_Fine.' _The Doctor snapped, snatching it back. He cradled the small, furry toy lovingly as he moved slowly towards the doors. He threw a sulky glance at Donna before venturing outside.

'Hello…' He said tentatively to the source of all the trouble. The cat lay on the diagonal wood of the TARDIS, two front paws hanging neatly over the side, tail twitching from side to side. He eyed the Doctor smugly.

'Got a present for you…' He held up the message for the cat to inspect. The cat regarded it for a moment.

The Doctor held his breath.

The cat clawed it out of his hand and began to rip it to shreds.

'OI!' The Doctor protested, trying to rip it from the cat's claws. The cat growled and held it in his teeth, beginning a tug-of-war battle.

'Give-that-back!' The Doctor grunted, pressing his foot up against the TARDIS for maximum grip. The cat spat at him and reversed, claws digging into the wood.

After several minutes of this, the cat's paw snuck out and raked the Doctor's hand. The Doctor gave an inward hiss of pain and released the pathetic remains of the mouse, staggering backwards. The cat gave a triumphant yowl as Donna peered gingerly around the door.

'Did you give it to him?' She asked sweetly. The Doctor threw the content cat a scowl.

'He scratched me!' The Doctor informed her, holding his injured hand dramatically to his chest.

Donna eyes the cat above her, who was emitting tiny growls of content as he ploughed through the mouse's metal interior.

'Good shot.' She congratulated it quietly.

***

After Donna had finally managed to coax the Doctor into showing her his hand, (A banana was involved), and had whacked him around the head for being _far too _dramatic, she paced around the console, broom in hand, as the Doctor munched on his banana quietly. Purring rang up throughout the TARDIS, jarring her every nerve. She raised the broom to whack the TARDIS doors in agitation, when a curious rattling sound came from the outside world.

'There you are! What you doing up there? I hope you didn't damage it…'

Donna poked the doors open (Broom first) and peered outside.

'Come on you. Off. Unless you don't want your biscuits?' A girl was shaking a tin of biscuits at him.

The cat leapt off of the TARDIS roof, and pressed himself against a girl's ankles, purring intensely and eying the plastic tin of treats in her hand.

'Oi!' Donna barked. The girl looked up from fussing over the cat.

'Yeah?'

'Is he yours?!' Donna demanded, motioning towards the cat with the end of the broom.

'Yeah…' The girl tilted her head to one side. 'You were in his way, weren't you?'

Donna's mouth fell open.

The girl sent her a sympathetic look. 'Oh dear. He scratched your box, too.' She commented.

'Err, it's _my _box, actually.' The Doctor informed the new girl, appearing into view behind her.

'Oh, I see.' The girl said absently.

Realising she wasn't about to ask, the Doctor held up his hand for her to see. 'And _he_ scratched _me_!'

She bit her lip for a moment. 'Oh… Did you try to take something off of him? He doesn't like that much.'

The Doctor and Donna stared, agape, as the girl scooped her cat up, cradling him as if he were a baby. The cat gave a pathetic meow of content. 'He's ever so sweet, really.' She promised. 'We were worried that he'd got stuck in someone's garage again.' She plonked him back down abruptly. 'Come on then, you. You leave these nice people alone.'

She looked back up at the Doctor and Donna. 'Hope we wasn't too much of a bother!'

She gave them a friendly wave, and departed, the cat dogging her heels devotedly.

Donna dropped the broom in shock.

'_You_,' The Doctor hissed in her ear, 'Owe me another mouse.' He stuffed a five pound note into her slack hand and stormed into the TARDIS.


End file.
